Fireball XL5 meets the Lion King
by Anderson jr
Summary: After crashlanding on a planet full of talking animals the crew of Space ship Fireball XL5 meet the characters from TLK and together embark on a series of exciting adventures to save Pride rock and repair the damaged ship.
1. Fireball XL5

Summery: Whilst travelling through uncharted space: Space Patrol ship Fireball XL5 is caught  
in a Meteorite belt forcing its crew to crash-land on an uncharted planet! They soon find out however that the planet is just like earth with one small difference... it is inhabited with talking animals and it is here where they meet a certain Lion King! Simba agrees to help the XL5 crew repair their damaged Space ship but it will take at least three weeks and everyone is unaware that within those three weeks lies the adventures of a lifetime!

Disclaimer: I do not own TLK or Fireball XL5! TLK is property of Disney while  
Fireball XL5 is the property of A.P Films.

For those of you who don't know Fireball XL5 is a 1960s kids show created by Gerry Anderson.  
The story revolves around a space ship called Fireball XL5 and its crew. The ship is piloted/captained by the heroic Colonel Steve Zodiac. Steve's co-pilot is non-other than Robert the robot who will when things get tough literally let off steam. The final two human members of the crew are: the beautiful Doctor Venus and the eccentric Professor Matthew Mattic. The final member of the crew is Zooney Venus's pet Lazoon. A Lazoon is a telapathic creature that can receive thought waves. Venus is also trying to teach Zooney how to speak English.

Now on with the story:

Fireball XL5 was travelling through uncharted space towards a space stationthat had been set up there to monitor activity on uncharted planets and XL5 had been chosen to deliver supplies to the scientists on board the station."OK Robert you take control of Fireball I'm going into the lounge" Said Steve getting up from his pilot's seat.

Steve made his way into Fireball's lounge where he found Venus and Zooney. Venus was trying to teach Zooney some new words. "Now come on Zooney wake up and pay attention" said Venus sternly.  
"Welcome Home" said Zooney lazily. " Zooney you learnt that word months ago" said Venus now starting to get cross!

"How's the lesson going Doctor Venus" teased Steve as he came up behin her giving her a small fright.  
"Oh Steve its you" said Venus "Would you care for some coffee"? she asked.  
"Don't mind if I do" said Steve as he sat down on the sofa next to Venus as the Doctor poured  
him a cup of coffee out of the huge pot that was on the table in front of them.

So while Steve and Venus drank their coffee and began to chat  
Zooney found the handbag that belonged to Venus and had started rummaging through it  
and within it he found a box of his favourite candy: Martian delight and started to eat it.

"How long will it be Steve before we reach the space station"?  
"About five days or so Venus" replied Steve.  
"Hey by the way where's professor Mattic" asked Steve?  
"Oh he's in his laboratory working" replied Venus.  
"On another invention"  
"Yes I'm afraid so Steve".  
"I wonder what it is this time" wondered Steve.  
"Well according to the dialogue I have heard coming from his laboratory it sounds like a machine that can **translate Animal noises into common English  
or any other language**"! "You're joking" said Steve scoffing at the thought of such a machine.

Suddenly the ship's Red Alarm echoed around the lounge.  
It was so loud that it made Zooney choke on his Martian Delight  
and Steve and Venus spill their cups of coffee!  
Then Matts voice cut in through the ship's intercom.  
He yelled "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY ON OUR HANDS".  
Steve picked up the lounges intercom radio and spoke back to Mattic."Calm down professor now what's the matter"?  
"We are heading straight for a belt of meteorites and we can't get around it WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOO"! "Calm down Matt"! said Steve.  
"You, Venus and Zooney betta strap yourself down on your safety couches  
while I take control of the ship"!  
"Ok Steve you're the boss" Matt replied feeling very nervous.  
"Take care Steve" said Venus as she and Zooney walked into her lab.

Steve took control of the Ship as the belt of Meteorites got closer and closer.  
"Everyone strapped in on their Safety couches"? asked Steve through the ships intercom.  
"Me and Zooney are Steve" said Venus.  
"Me too" said Matt sounding like he was about to be sick at any seconed.  
"Ok then here we go" said Steve. "Keep on course Robert" Said Steve to his robot companion.  
"Keep on course" repeated Robert as Fireball entered the Meteorite belt...

A/N

Ok, Ok I know that didn't have much to do with TL but I just wanted to make it clear for non-Fireball XL5 fans on what the show and characters were like and don't worry Simba and the gang will defintely be included next chapter I promise. Also I apologise if my paragraphs and punctuation made it quite hard to read (Ma computers playing around a bit)! Please read and review but please remember that this ismy first fic so please be nice.


	2. Crash landing

A/N Before I begin I would just like to say **A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FIRST TWO REVIEWERS: SunRise 19 and MorpheusDreamer.** Thank you very much guys you really have given more self confidence when writing. Also just one more thing: This chapter will be told from two perspectives firstly fromn Steve's and one from Simba's. Also I apologise it this chapter is short but don't worry I'll make it up to you next time guys. 

Chapter 2

Steve POV (Point Of View)

Fireball XL5 entered the meteorite belt with meteorites lashing against its side like whips  
against bare skin.  
Every time a meteorite smacked its side the ship would become unbalanced.As you can imagine it was very hard for Robert and Steve to pilot the ship and keep it balanced. They hadn't got very far when suddenly a giant meteorite lashed itself against Fireball's starboard wing sending the ship spiralling down into a crash dive towards an uncharted planet.

"Brace yourselves" said Steve through the intercom "I'm going to try and crash-land on an uncharted planet" "Be careful Steve" said Venus. "Ok firing retro rockets... NOW" Steve's hand flipped the switch that was used to fire the ship's retro rockets but nothing happened.  
Steve tried again and again but still nothing happened. "Oh great" said Steve sarcastically  
"If they don't fire soon we'll be finished".  
Suddenly just as Fireball XL5 was about to enter the planet's atmosphere the retro rockets responded to Steve's previous attempts and fired and the ship began to slow down but the blast was enough to knock the entire crew unconscious.

Robert was the only one left at his post piloting XL5 as it shot through the atmosphere like a bullet through air.  
Suddenly through the main cabin's view screen Robert saw Fireball heading straight towards the planet's surface.  
Immediately the robot's instincts kicked in and he realised the danger that laid ahead and immediately lifted the craft up into a horizontal position sending it skidding across the planet's surface and towards **A Big Pointy Rock**.  
Within a matter of seconds XL5 crashed into the rock but fortunately it didn't explode but was still badly damaged.  
What the crew were unaware though that the rock they had crashed into was of great importance to the planet's inhabitants...

In fact one could say it had a matter of pride.

Simba POV

A few minutes before Fireball XL5 had crash-landed on the planet the sun was just rising within view of Pride Rock.King Simba walked out of the cave where he and the other lions and lionesses slept.  
It was a beautiful morning and it was the sort of day you would expect something exciting to happen. Suddenly his advisor Zazu swept down to give him the morning report.  
"Good morning sire" said the hornbill "Good morning Zazu" replied the Simba.  
"Checking in with the morning report" said Zazu "Fire away" Simba started waiting for his  
friend to begin.

Zazu opened his beak to say something but was interrupted by a loud Boom-Boom.  
The noise awoke all the lions and lionesses who came out to see what was happening.  
Kiara huddled up against her father in fright.  
"Dad I'm scared" said Kiara. "Don't worry" said Simba "I don't think it's anything serious".  
"I'm afraid it is" said Kovu "Why" asked Simba. "LOOK" yelled kovu staring up into the sky.  
Everyone looked up into the sky with Kovu and sure enough there was Fireball XL5 heading straight towards the ground about half a mile away from Pride rock.  
"EVERYONE INTO THE CAVE NOW" shouted Simba.  
"But Simba its not even headed for us we'll be safe" protested Kovu.  
"Do as I say" roared Simba. "Ok, ok" grumbled Kovu as he and everyone else  
ran into the cave.They all waited in there for a good few seconds before they heard a massive CRASH from outside.

After that there was silence...


	3. unexpected visitors

A/N I'm updating sooner than I thought and like I promised I have got an extra long chapter for you guys. Thanks to **MorpheusDreamer and SunRise19 **for reviewing the last chapter I wrote. Especially thanks to you **SunRise19** for your advice. 

Chapter 3

There was silence in the cave for at least five minutes but it was broken when Simba stuck his head out of the cave to see what had happened. "It's ok you can come out now" he said beckoning for his friends to emerge out of the cave.  
"What happened" asked Kiara "We'll soon find out" replied Kovu as they and the other lions and lionesses walked to the edge of Prid rock. They looked down and saw Fireball XL5 completely stationary at the foot of the rock. It wasn't a pretty site,the portholes and the view screen were all smashed and the ship was darckend from the meteorite belt!  
"It sure looks a mess" said a lion "Is it safe?" wondered a lioness.  
"There is only one way to find that out" said Simba. "And that is to go down there and see for our selves". "But Simba" said Nala "Are you sure that is wise"  
"No I'm not" said simba "But as long as we stay here the more we're stopping our chances of finding out". "I'll come with you" Said Kovu "Thanks Kovu" said Simba "I knew I could trust you" "I'm coming too dad" said Kiara. "No Kiara" said Simba "Its a too risky to chance that we won't run into trouble"  
"You're dad's right Kiara" said Kovu "We'll be back I promise.  
Kiara nuzzled her boyfreind "Be careful" she said.  
"We will" called Kovu as he and Simba bounded down Pride rock to examine the Space ship.

The two lions arrived at the foot of Pride rock and began to walk towards Fireball "Well where do we start" asked Kovu "There must be an openening here some place" said Simba examining the front of XL5. Suddenly a voice made the pair jump! "Howdy folks"  
"K,K,K,Kovu was that you" stammered Simba. "N,N,N,No it wasn't" stammered Kovu.  
"Welcome home" said the voice again Simba let out an almighty roar "Ok show your self" demanded Kovu!  
Suddenly Zoony emerged from an airlock in Fireball's main cabin.  
"Howdy folks, Welcome home" said Zooney. Simba smiled at the creature and walked towards him. "Hey there little fella its ok we won't harm you". "What's your name" asked Kovu. "Howdy folks" replied Zooney. "Ok hi there Howdy folks'an unusual name but still its a name... I guess" said Kovu rather confused.  
"Follow me" said Zooney walking over to Fireball XL5. "Hey where are you off to" Simba shouted after him but Zooney didn't stop and just kept on walking towards XL5. "Follow me" repeated Zooney.  
"We betta follow him" said Kovu as the two Lions followed the Lazoon through the automatic hatch that led into the main cabin!

Inside the main cabin Zooney, Simba and Kovu found Steve and Robert knocked out on the floor the crash had obviously thrown them off their chairs. Kovu walked over to Robert and started to examine him while Simba and Zooney attended to Steve. "He looks in bad shape Howdy folks" said Simba. "Welcome home" agreed Zooney. "He needs medical atttention right away"  
said Simba. Simba then turned to Kovu who was talking to Robert "Can't you say anything" the prince asked the robot. "On our way ome"  
replied the confuesed robot! "Ok I think I'll go help Simba now"  
said Kovu as he walked off towards Simba. "Kovu I want you to take this creature to the top of Pride rock and tell the Lionesses to give him extreme medical attention at once"! orderd Simba. "Yes sir" responded Kovu. The pair had great difficulty placing Steve on Kovu's back but eventually they did it. "Ok Kovu good luck and tell Kiara I'll be back soon.I don't want her worrying about me" "Sure thing Simba"  
replied Kovu as he slowly made his way out of XL5's cabin and into the open air once more with Steve on his back.

"Ok where to now Howdy folks?" Simba asked Zooney. "Follow me" said Zooney as he led Simba through the corridor and into Venus's lab. The pair found Venus still strapped down on her safety couch but knocked out badly. Zooney ran over to her and started to whine and tap her on the shoulder,desperate to awake her out of her deep sleep but it was no use she wouldn't even flinch.  
"Take it easy little fella" said Simba as Zoony bounded around the room whining and screaching. "Is there anyone else on this ship" asked Simba tying to calm Zooney down. The creature instantly stopped and walked out into the corridor yet again with Simba but this time led him to Matt's navigation bay and Lab. Inside the Professor was also unconscious. "Well this is serious" said Simba! "They are all in the same state". Zooney began to whine again "Now don't worry" soothed Simba "Your friends are going to be ok but first we had betta get them back to the top of Pride rock we'll see to them there".

So Simba and Zooney made their way back to the top of Pride rock where they left them with the lioness's for medical treatment and Zoony was doubtful if he would see his freinds alive... again!

A few hours later Steve awoke in the cave where all the inhabitants of Pride rock slept. "Ouch my head" groaned Steve as he tried to get to his feet.  
"Do not try and get up creature" a voice echoed around the cave.  
"What goes on around here" said Steve feeling very confused. Suddenly the figure of Nala jumped out in front of him! Steve lept back in fright thinking she was trying to atttack him!  
"Jeepers" he yelled "A lion"! Nala just laughed "Do not be afraid I mean you no harm.  
Steve calmed down a bit "Y,Y,Y,You can talk" he stammered.  
"Of courese I can all the animals on this planet can talk" said Nala "But don't, Rafiki has given you a complete check over and apart from a few cuts and bruises you seem to be fine.  
Steve stood staring at her his eyes bulging and his mouth wide open. "These creatures are almost as advanced as we are on earth" he thought. Steve then pulled him self together and started talking to Nala. There were a million questions he wanted to ask her. "Who is this Rafiki and where are Venus and Matt and, and.." "Shhh" interupted nala. "Calm down she soothed "  
your friends are fine they are outside finding out lots about this planet"  
"Can I go out there with them" asked Steve "But of course" said Nala. "Folow me" she said as she led Steve out of the cave and into the light of the new planet...

A/N I hope you enjoyed that chappy please review if you like and I'll see you again soon.


	4. Meet the inhabitants

A/N I'm sorry for the long wait but I had to visit my sick grandparents in Woolwich.

Thank you very much too regular reviewers SunRise19 and MorpheusDreamer.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter apology if it is a bit short.

Chapter 4 

Once Nala had lead Steve into the daylight of Pride Rock the Astronaut saw something that was most defiantly a sight for saw eyes. The landscape overlooking the Savannah was magnificent. Zebras and Giraffes were grazing at water holes, Birds of all kinds fluttered about roaming the sky and the sun shone down on Pride Rock like a torch onto darkness!

"This is our home" said Nala smiling. "It's beautiful" said Steve smiling back. "But please tell me where are my friends" asked Steve. "Who you mean the old man with grey fur on his head" said Nala. Steve tried to hold back his laughter "Yes that's right". "And what about the beautiful, young lady with blonde fur on her head just like you" replied Nala. "Yes those two" said Steve. "Well they are quite all right they're over there look" Nala pointed her head towards the right and there Steve saw all his friends alive and well… but doing the oddest things!

Zooney was playing a game of tag with two lion cubs! "You can't catch me Howdy folks" said one of the cubs who was a girl "Welcome home" said Zooney who then grabbed hold of the other cub who was a boy. "Ah you got me" said the cub

Steve then saw Matt having a very formal conversation with Zazu and Raffiki. "I must say you're planet earth does sound very interesting" said Zazu. "Indeed it sure does seem different to our place here". "Well I must admit you're planet seems different to ours I mean talking animals it's fantastic". Steve then saw Venus in a corner having a very 'Women only' conversation with a group of Lionesses! "I can't seem to get a grasp of how you girls keep you're fur so clean and straight with all the moving around you do" said Venus to her new friends. "Well the secret is to bathe at least three times a day in a water hole". "Fascinating" said Venus "It makes a change to the cosmetics we use bacon earth" said Venus being very taken in by how intelligent these creatures were!

Then she saw Steve "Look there's Steve Zodiac my friend I've been telling you all about" Immediately Venus and the lionesses ran over to where Steve and Nala were standing. "STEVE" cried Venus as she ran over and hugged her friend. "Oh Steve I'm so glad you're ok". "I'm fine Venus how are you" "Oh fine I've made some new friends and their real boss". Venus introduced Steve to her new friends. "So you're the famous Colonel Zodiac we have heard so much about" said a lioness. "Boy you're more hansom than Venus has been telling us" said another. Venus then blushed slightly!

Then Matt, Zazu and Raffiki came over to see Steve. "Oh hiya Steve these are my two friends Raffiki and Zazu they have been telling me lots about this planet and it's incredible almost like something out of a Disney movie". "Tell us Colonel Zodiac" began Zazu "How does it feel to face danger right in the eye". Raffiki then put his arm around Steve "Indeed Mattic here has been telling us a lot about you're daring exploits".

Then the two lion cubs that had been playing with Zooney came over to admire and meet Steve. "Hey there mister Zodiac" said the female cub. "Our new friend Howdy folks has been trying to tell us as best he can about you come and look" said the male cub.

The two cubs lead Steve and the procession over to the place where they had been playing and there they showed him a series of rock drawings has done by Zooney as best he can to explain about Steve and Fireball XL5. Steve began to laugh when he saw them and then patted Zooney on the head. "Well done Lazoon" he said once he had stopped laughing. "Welcome home" said Zooney bashfully rubbing his foot into the ground.

"Well I'm glad to see that I'm so popular around here" said Steve. "Well that's not all" said Venus "we have been invited by the king and queen to dine with them tonight". "Well that's boss" said Steve "This should be interesting" said Steve. "By the way who are the king and queen around here" asked Steve. "Why that's me and my husband: Simba" said Nala. Steve froze he could not believe that he had just been talking to the queen of an unknown planet without even knowing it! "Er I beg you're pardon you're majesty" said Steve bowing down. Nala laughed "Oh you don't have to. Come let us go back to the cave the king awaits you're presence". "I can hardly wait" said Matt. "Steve is my hair ok" asked Venus. "Its fine" said Steve "Just think we'll be the first men from our planet to see the king of a planet not yet explored". Steve's two friends agreed as they followed Nala and everyone else towards the cave where all of Pride Rock's inhabitants lived…

A/NPlease read and review and I'll see you all soon.


	5. The feast

A/N I won't be able to update for another week and a few days as I'm going up to Devon to visit some friends so I thought that it be best to update sooner. Thank you very much **SunRise19** for your review and for your concern for my grandparents. Don't worry they'll be ok and I hope you and the other readers enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Nala lead the crew of Fireball XL5 deeper and deeper into the cave un till they finally came to the end where they saw him… **The Lion king himself**. "Simba I have brought our guests" said Nala who then left the crew to be greeted by her husband. "Your majesty" said Steve as he and his friends bowed down to the king! Simba smiled "Welcome to the Pride lands colonel Zodiac" said Simba. "Its an honour to be here" said Steve. "And it is more than an honour to have you here. Now please make yourselves comfortable and tell me all about you're selves then I'll tell all about me and my people".

So Steve began telling Simba all about Fireball XL5 and how himself, Venus and Matt were all members of The World Space Patrol. Simba listened in awe to every single word and detail! When the story was over Simba was amazed. "Fascinating absolutely fascinating" said Simba. "So you live on a big piece of land, in a big water hole called the Pacific is that right" asked Simba. "Yes" said Steve. "And the city on this piece of land where you live is called Space city" continued Simba still unable to believe how advanced these creatures were to them. "And who is the king of your pride that lives there". Steve tried to hold back his laughter "Well there isn't exactly a king more of a commander named Zero" "And he has an advisor called lieutenant Ninety" added Venus also trying to hold back her laughter. "Well I never" thought Simba. "Now your majesty if it wouldn't be too much trouble would you please tell us you're story" asked Steve desperate to find out about the king's tale!

"I will gladly tell you my story" said Simba who then told them about his adventures as a cub in the elephant graveyard, the stampede, Timone and Pumbaa, Nala helping him defeat Scar and how Kiara was born and met Kovu. Then he moved on to explain how the friendship of the two lions helped bring the Pride Landers and the outsiders together!

This time it was the human's turn to be amazed. "Gee that was one boss story" said Steve. "Yeah sounds like the sort of thing someone could turn into a movie" said Matt who had been taking the whole thing down on his note pad! "It was good" said Venus "But I can't help but think that we put you through a great deal of pain explaining you're fathers death we're sorry". "Yeah Venus is right we're sorry" said Steve feeling a little foolish. "Yeah so am I" said Matt pulling out a tissue from his pocket and drying some tears that were forming from his eyes! "Boy do I feel like a tootie" said Matt sniffing.

"Don't worry" said Simba "I am not as sensitive about it as I used to be thanks to some common sense and a bit of Hakuna Matata I have been able to get over it and continue in my father's place maintaining a happy kingdom". The humans all looked surprised "Hakuna ma what" they all said together. Simba grinned "nothing" he said you'll find out what it means later".

Suddenly Zazu flew in through the cave entrance. "Sire" he called "The hunting party has returned" "Thanks Zazu" said Simba who then turned to his guests "You don't mind waiting here while I get the food do you". "No not at all" said Steve. Zazu and Simba then exited out the cave to bring in the 'feast'. The humans were so glad to hear that Simba wasn't angry with them. "Gee that Simba sure is cute isn't he Steve" said Venus. "Yeah Venus but I sure can't wait to see what they have on the menu I'm famished"

"So am I" said Matt. "But Steve I've been thinking you know that they're animals right" "Right" repeated Steve and Venus together. "Well if I'm correct which I'm sure I am they're going to eat **raw food"**! "Say you're right Matt this is an emergency" said Steve sounding panicky. "What are we going to do Steve" said Venus in distress. "I don't know Venus for once I'm licked". "Gosh we have been abducted by aliens, done battle with little green men and we've even saved earth from being destroyed numerous times but for once we're licked" said Matt. "There is only one thing for it then" said Steve "We'll have to tell them that we can't eat their food". "No Steve" said Venus "That'll be so rude" protested the doctor of medicine. "Well Venus you're the doctor" said Matt "What our chances of getting out alive this time are". "Well Professor we all know that eating raw meat is very bad for our bodies but I say we have a one percent chance of getting through his one alive"! "Ok let's take that chance" said Steve "Here comes Simba now" said Matt.

Simba arrived back in the cave with Zazu and the other lions and lionesses, who along with visiting Timone and Pumbaa had come for the feast. "We're here with the dinner Colonel Zodiac". "Hmm wow looks delicious" said Matt trying his best to look pleased.

"Gee Professor don't over do it" said Venus. "It looks lovely" said Steve looking hesitant. Kovu dropped a big hunk of Antelope meat in front of the three visitors. "Eat up" said Kovu "It'll be good for you" "I bet it will" said Venus looking and feeling sick!

Steve could take it no longer the lions were looking at them like they were forcing them to eat it! "listen you're majesty I don't been to sound rude but we…" "Yes" said Simba. "Wedon'treallylikeeatingrawmeatcouldwepleasecookit" said Steve all in one go! Everyone laughed "Of course you can" said Simba laughing. "You can eat the meat in your own special way if you wish". Steve, Venus and Matt all took a deep sigh. "thank you you're majesty" said steve. "Yeah thanks" said Matt looking rather relieved. Venus then felt much better. "But Steve how are we going to cook the meat" said Venus. "Simple" said Steve. "I'll make a camp fire outside if that's ok with the king of course".

"Of course it is Zodiac" said Simba. "And from what I hear you creatures can handle fire very well" "Thanks you're majesty" said Steve. "Please call me Simba" replied the king "Now you three best get you're fire set up and come in and join us once you are ready".

"Ok thanks again Simba" said Steve as he picked up the hunk of antelope and he and his friends went outside to start building the fire. "Gee Steve King Simba sure is a boss guy" said Matt "Yeah" agreed Venus "And I can't wait to taste what Antelope meat is like". "Well what ever it is like Venus We'll soon find out one things certain it'll taste much better cooked". "Look there's Zooney" Venus said as she ran over to her pet while Steve and matt started gathering up sticks to build the fire. "Hello Zooney" she said "What do you think of our new friends" she asked her pet. "Hakuna Matata" said Zooney. "Now I wonder where you learnt that from" said Venus. "One thing for sure I'm certain I'll find out real soon"…

A/N Please read and review.


	6. Search for Zazu

A/N Thank you very much to **SunRise19** and **MorpheusDreamer** for reviewing and to anyone else who reads and likes this story. I do accept anonymous reviews so anyone who isn't a member of the site can review also.

Chapter 6 

After Steve, Venus and Matt had cooked the antelope meat they took it inside and joined the lions and lionesses for a meal. They all had a good time: The humans found out that antelope meat tasted really nice and spent the whole evening exchanging stories with the inhabitants of Pride Rock. Zooney spent the whole time playing with the lion cubs and Timone and Pumbaa. They all had a great time and Venus even found out what Hakuna Matata meant and was very pleased that Timone and Pumbaa had taught it to Zooney.

At the end of the evening the lions offered the humans to stay inside they're cave but Steve said that they would be ok sleeping inside they're bedrooms on Fireball.

The next morning Steve and Venus were woken up early by the sound of Matt working to repair Fireball XL5's engines. The pair made they're way into the engine room where they found the professor standing on top of a ladder hammering away at Fireball's engine. Robert was holding the ladder steady for him. "Matt what the heck are you meant to be doing" said Steve rather cross at the fact that he had been woken up way early to early for his liking! "Well what does it looks like Steve" said Matt "I'm repairing XL5's engines". "I know that but do you have to do it so early" complained Steve. "Steve how can you relax so much have you even considered the fact what Commander Zero will say if we don't get those supplies to the Space station". "Don't worry Matt we weren't meant to arrive at the Space station for 3 weeks if we can get XL5 fixed within then we'll with any luck arrive at the Space station and be back in time" reassured Steve. "Well ok Steve you are usually right about these sorts of things" said Matt starting to wobble on the ladder. "Hold the ladder steady Robert you tootie Robot" said Matt. "Hold ladder steady" repeated Robert. "Come on Mathew" said Venus "I'm going to make some breakfast you must be starving". "No thank you Venus I'm too busy to eat". Venus then turned to Steve "Come on Steve lets leave the professor to it surly you must be hungry" "Yeah Venus I wonder what's on the menu".

Steve and Venus sat in the lounge eating each eating a bowl full of Martian Crunchers and drinking coffee. "You know for a kid's breakfast cereal this isn't half bad" said Steve through a mouthful of cereal. "Yes Steve but do you think that we can repair Fireball in time". "Well Venus it's worth a shot besides this can be a great opportunity for us to do some exploring on this planet and find out more about so even if we are late we have a good excuse". "Well I guess you're right Steve after the Commander will be pleased when he finds out we have explored a new planet"! "Exactly" Steve told his friend.

The pair finished off they're breakfast and decided to go and see Simba and they asked Matt if he wanted to come. "Certainly not" replied the scientist. "But why" said Venus. "Venus I have important work to do and while you to are out sightseeing I'll be in here working by back off while you to enjoy your selves" complained the professor. Venus looked at Steve and Steve shrugged. "Ok Matt we're going Zooney is asleep in Venus's bedroom" said Steve. "Yeah, yeah whatever" said Matt "You kids go off and enjoy you're selves while I do all the hard work" grumbled Matt as the pair left XL5.

When Steve and Venus reached Pride Rock they found Simba waiting for Zazu to give him the morning report. "Hello Simba" said Venus "Hi there" said Simba rather unenthusiastically. "What's wrong" asked Steve. Simba turned to them "Its Zazu I'm worried he has gone missing and I have a felling I know where". "Where" asked the two humans in unison. Simba's voice turned into whisper as his head drew closer to them "The Elephant Graveyard" he said darkly. Steve and Venus gasped. "Isn't that where you said you and Nala went as cubs". "That's right it was once where the Hyenas lived they were thought gone until a few days ago when I got a report from Zazu saying that he had seen movement coming from the graveyard". "I immediately told him to keep regular watch on it and now I fear he has been captured". Simba hung his head in shame. "Then what are we waiting for lets go and find him" said Steve. "I dare not send any of the lions or lionesses there it would be suicide". "Who says you have to I'll go in there and find him for you" "You will" said Simba and Venus together. "Sure I will I have been waiting for some action". "Well good luck to you Steve are you sure you want to go" said Simba. "Sure am are you coming Venus". "Well I hope you don't mind Steve but I think I would rather stay here". Steve smiled "Of course I don't mind I'm only going because I'm a foolish man of action". "Good luck Steve" said Simba. "Be a good boy" teased Venus. "I will or I'll have to face you taking some of my pocket money away" joked Steve as he ran down Pride Rock. Simba turned to Venus "He's a great guy that Zodiac" "He sure is" agreed Venus "That's why they call him the greatest astronaut on Space Patrol".

Steve rode his Jet Mobile through the dismal place that was called the Elephant Graveyard. Smoke was every where which made it very hard for Steve to see! "Gee this place sure is creepy but at least I got to test out if the Jet Mobile had survived the crash"! A Jet Mobile is a bit like a Motor Cycle without any wheels and hovers above the surface of the ground. Steve had searched the whole of the graveyard and they're was nothing. "I don't understand Zazu must be here I am sure of it" said Steve to himself. Steve landed his Jet Mobile on the ground. "It's no good I've searched every nook and cranny and Zazu is no where to be found. The only place I haven't searched is that cave where all the smoke is emerging from"! Steve took off again on his Jet Mobile and entered the cave the place was like an oven and the smoke was every where. Steve had been in the cave for sometime when suddenly he began to feel drowsy. "This heat is getting worse and worse I can hardly see a thing I think it's about time I turned back even if Zazu there is no way he could have survived". Steve turned his Jet Mobile around but then accidentally crashed in to one of the side walls of the cave and fell off his Jet Mobile and fell to the fall and his vehicle landed on top of him pinning him down! "I'm trapped" said Steve "I can't get up and this heat it's getting worse" said Steve sweltering under the mightiness of the heat. "No its no use I'm finished I'm…" Steve then passed out it looked like he was doomed as two sinister looking bodies closed in for the kill…

A/N is Steve Zodiac doomed please Read and Review and find out in Chapter 7.


	7. The trap

A/N Thanks to those who reviwed.

Chapter 7

Venus and simba stood on Pride Rock. It had been three hours since Steve Zodiac had left to search for Zazu in the Elephant Graveyard and they were both starting to get worried.  
"Simba I'm worried about Steve" said Venus. "So am I" agreed Simba "I should have never let him go". "Maybe we should send out a search party" suggested Venus. "That's a good idea" said Simba nodding his head in agreement. "I'll send some Lionesses out to look for him" said Simba! "And I'll go too" said Venus ready for action. Simba drew his head closer to her and wisperd to her in a soft kind voice "Are you sure you want to" he whisperd. "I'm sure" said Venus. Simba then drew his head away from her "Ok Venus I'll send the Lionesses down to meet you at the bottom of Pride Rock but be careful if the hyenas are back and I'm pretty sure they are you'll need all you're wits about you". Venus smiled back to the king "I'll be fine Simba after all it isn't the first time I've had to put my life at risk". "Ok but be careful those hyenas are viciouse characters" warned Simba. "Don't worry simba I'll be careful" said venus as she began to make her way down Pride Rock but then she stopped and turned back to Simba "Oh and You're highness" said venus to Simba who was just making his way into the cave to fetch the Lionesses. "Thank you" she said. Simba turned back to Venus with a confuesed look on his face "for what" he asked. "For the good luck" replied Venus as she continued to make her way down the large pointy rock. Simba smiled as he watched the young earth woman make her way down and couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of bond between her and Steve which would explain her sudden change of mind in going to the Graveyard. He smiled at her one more time before making his way back into the cave to awake the Lionesses for action!

Steve woke up inside a cave his body ached all over from where his Jet Mobile had landed on him. Suddenly as soon as he had regained his vision he found him self starring into the face of Zazu. "Yaaaaagh" wailed Steve as he leapt backwards. Zazu tried to calm down the freaked out Colonel. "It's allright steve its only me Zazu"  
Steve was finally able to calm himself down "Zazu are you ok" asked Steve. "Certainly not" replied Zazu "Listen Steve the whole of Pride Rock is in danger we have to find away out of here and warn the others before it's too late". "Woa, Woah, Woah" said Steve trying to understand what Zazu was talking about. "Now tell me from the begining where are we and who or what do we have to warn the others about" "I can help you there creature" a dark female voice echoed around the cave. Zazu gasped in fright and Steve stood where he was wondering what was going on. There standing in front of them was shenzi, Banzai and Ed the three hyenas that had helped Scar take control and ruin the Pride Lands. "Who are you" demanded Steve. "I might ask you the same question" said Shenzi ready to interigate Steve if she had to get the answer out of him. "Steve Zodiac Space Patrol" said Steve. "I am Shenzi leader of the Graveyard hyena clan and these are my assistant commanders banzai and Ed"! "Why have captured us" Steve demanded to know. "We captured Zazu here because he heard too much about our plan and as for you well we thought you would make a tasty dinner". said Shenzi licking her lips. "And what is you're plan" asked Steve?  
"All in good time Steve you'll know about it soon enough" Shenzi left the cave laughing evily as she and her two snarling freinds left the cave. Steve turned to Zazu for answers "What are they planning to do asked Steve. "I overheard that they were going to try and capture the pride Lands" said Zazu. "But thats crazy they'll be teared to shreads by the lionesses" replied Steve. "Not if they launch a diversion first" said Zazu. "They are going to try and make them selves as visible as possible to me in hope that I would alert Simba enough times to get him worrried so worried that he would launch a Lioness search party and while they search the Graveyard for answers the Pride rock will be absoloutly defensless". "I get it" said Steve "And even as we speak I bet they're plan is working back at Pride Rock they are sure to get worried about the pair of us and send a search party to find us". "Exactly" stated Zazu. "We must find away out of here" said Steve.  
But there was no way out the cave entrance was guarded by hyenas and the cave was filled with geysters the gas within them would be enough to keep the pair sober enough so they were to weak to fight. The situation was hopeless as Venus and the lionesses began to close in on the graveyard exactly as the Hyenas had planned!

A/N please read and review and find out in Chapter eight if the hyenas plan will suceed! 


	8. The battel commences

A/N Thanks to those who reviwed and read. 

Chapter 8

The lionesses along with Venus and Zooney who were walking towards the Elephant Graveyard in hope of finding Steve and Zazu!  
"So Venus Why didn't the professor join us for this little hunt" saidVitani.  
"I tried to make him come but he just refuesed and said something about finishing repairs. You know sometimes I really think that he is just not with us he allways has his head in the clouds except for when he is working"! The lionesses agreed with Venus "Now isn't that just like a man" said Nala and Vitani giggled. Venus sighed "Gee I sure hope Steve is ok and Zazu to" she said. Vitani comforted her "Don't loose hope girl we'll find them I know we will". The rescue group made they're way closer and closer to the Graveyard it would only be a matter of time before they fell into the hyena's trap!

Inside the cave Steve and zazu were perishing from the heat and gas from the geysters "Gee what is this stuff" said Steve sleepily "Its geyster gas" said Zazu yawning. "The gas contains Carbon Dioxide". "But thats deadly to us" said steve alarmed! Zazu continued "Each puff of gas contains a small bit of Carbon Dioxide thats why the hyenas trapped us in here to keep us sober and if we are in here long enough we will die since on both our planets we breath Oxygen"!  
"You're right" agreed Steve. "That explains what knocked me off my Jet Mobile I must have landed on a geyster by accident. Boy what a fool I am". Suddenly an idea flashed into Steves head.  
"Hey Zazu I have an idea" Steve said to the Hornbill "Well about time what is it" grumbled the bird. The way I see it is this these geysters pack a mighty punch right" "Right" repeated Zazu in a hurried way. "Well if I make one explode big enough I think I'll be able to knock out the Hyena's gaurding us outside"! Steve looked at Zazu for his opinion "Steve thats a brilliant idea" "Thanks Zazu now to put it into action". "But may I just point out one tiny problem" asked Zazu.  
"Why certainly" said Steve. "How are you going to explode the geyster". Zazu crossed his wings waiting for an explanation. "Simple I'll use the capsules for my ray gun I may not have the gun but I have the ray capsuals and once they are taken out of a compartment where they are stored they become highly explosive"! "Its a brilliant plan Steve but be careful" "In our case we have nothing to loose. Now stand back this is going to get explosive" said Steve as he took a capsual out of the small box where it was stored and got ready to throw it at one of the geysters...

The lionesses, Venus and Zooney were now all entering the Graveyard being watched by the hyenas. "It won't be long now" snickerd Shenzi "What do you think of my work of genius Banzai it is fool proof nothing can go wrong" Shenzi asked her male companion.  
"Err it's brilliant Shenzi but err suposing Something were to go wrong"? Shenzi smacked the low intelligent hyena around the head. "You blithering idiot, you cowardly bad excuse for a hyena" she yelled smacking him continually over the head with her paw. "Ok,Ok I was just asking" Banzai said rubbing his saw head when Shenzi finally stopped. "My plan is indestructable Banzai nothing will go wrong I tell you NOTHING" she shouted glowering at Banzai her eyes full of anger and hate!  
"I have worked on this plan for years..." "Err Shenzi" interupted Banzai but Shenzi smacked him over the head again! "Don't you interupt me" she growled bitterly. "But Shenzi I..." "There you go again you overweight, half boiled son of a.." "But Shenzi the Lionesses and two strange creatures are right in front of us looking at us". Shenzi turned around slowly to see the lionesses Venus and Zooney about about six feet away from where they were standing ready to fight them.  
There was silence followed by some crickets chirping in the background. The silence was broken by Nala saying "Hello Shenzi" "H'H'H'Hi" Stammerd Shenzi nervously "Excuse me for a moment" she said as she turned backed to Banzai and grabbed him viciously and brought him closer to her angry face. "Why didn't you tell me" she growled "But I just..." but Shenzi cut Banzai off "No use making excuses now you fool we'll just have to kill off the lionesses then take out the males back at Pride Rock". Shenzi then dropped Banzai and turned back to Nala grinning "Hey there Nala long time no see eh". "That's right we thought you had perished in the fire at Pride Rock with Scar".  
"Ha I was mearly warming up for round two" snarled shenzi. "But enough chit-chat lets fight" the hyena declared. "You're on" said Nala. "ATTACK" yelled Shenzi as the hyenas ran towards the Lionesses. Nala then turned to Venus "you two had betta find Steve we'll tackel these obsticals"! "Thanks Nala and good luck" said Venus as she and Zooney ran off to find Steve! "Good luck" said Nala as she turned back to the lionesses and orderd them to attack the aproaching hyenas!

Suddenly there was an explosion from a nearby cave and everyone stopped and looked as Steve and Zazu emerged from the cave and stepped over the two hyenas who had been told to guared them who now layed knocked out on the floor! "It worked" said Steve as he and Zazu ran towards Venus and Zooney. "Steve are you ok" she said as she ran over to her freind and hugged him. "Yes Venus but just barely". "Welcome home" said Zooney trying as best he could to greet Steve.Nala had also joined them and was greeting Zazu. "Zazu are you ok" she asked "Does it look like I'm ok.. I am fine" he said as he spun about with joy in the air."Well I sm sorry to break up this little reunion" said shenzi "But we have a fight to finish". "That's ok Shenzi bring it on" said Nala who then turned to Venus, Steve, Zooney and Zazu "You don't have to stay if you want to". "There is no way I'm going to let those hyenas reach Pride Rock so I'm gonna stay here with you and fight" said Steve. "Me to" said Venus "Welcome home" agreed Zooney. "I think I'll go to Pride Rock and warn Simba" said Zazu "Of course" said Nala "That's a good idea" So Zazu flew off towards Pride Rock.  
"Well what are you waiting for" said Shenzi "lets fight" she orderd. "Glad to" said nala as the fight began!

A/N Please read and review.


	9. A matter of life or death

A/N Sorry for the long wait readers but school has started and you know the rest. Thanks to those who reviewed I hope enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

The fight between the lionesses and the hyenas had started the two sides of enemies collided and the fighting started. Shenzi attacked Nala and pinned her to the ground and was about to slash in the face with one of her claws when she was shoved off by Kiara. Shenzi was then sent skidding into the dirt and knocked into Banzai who was about to take a bite out of lioness just had just pinned down. "Watch where you're going you big oaf" growled Shenzi. "Hey you bumped into me" protested Banzai and Shenzi responded by smacking her companion over the head. While Shenzi and Banzai struggled to get up Ed had ran after Zoony and was trying to take a bit out of him. "Welcome home" screamed Zoony in fear. Suddenly Ed had Zoony cornered by a wall and drew closer toward the little Lazoon. Just as it looked like Zooney would be hyena chow Ed was hit by Venus's ray gun and fell to the floor unconscious. Zoony then ran over to his mistress and jumped into her arms and started crying in panic. "There, there Zoony don't worry every things going to be all right" comforted Venus. "Guess again" said Shenzi who stared at the pair in hate. Venus tried to fire her gun at Shenzi but it was too late the human was pinned to the ground by the hate ridden hyena. Zoony flew out of Venus's arms and landed on the ground with a thump! Zoony got up again and tried to ran over and help Venus up but his leg was in agony. The Lazoon was then knocked head first on the ground by Banzai. "Ok Shenzi I got the cub cornered you take out the mother". Laughed Banzai evilly. Shenzi then turned on Venus "No Steve Zodiac to save you now" she taunted. "Don't you see no one cares about that's what made me turn into me" she said her eyed burning like an inferno. "Please Shenzi you need help" said Venus. "Correction" laughed the evil hyena bringing her face closer to Venus's "You are the one who needs help". She was about to take a bite out of Venus's face when suddenly she was hit by a ray and fell to the ground knocked out and Venus looked up to see Steve Zodiac riding his Jet Mobile towards them.

Steve came up to them on his Jet Mobile and landed Venus ran over to him and through her arms over him. "Oh Steve thank goodness you were here to save me" she said her eyes full of tears. "Don't worry Venus every things going to be ok. I have heard from Nala that most of the hyenas are being easily finished off by her and the lionesses this fight will soon be over". "Actually not quite Zodiac" Banzai's villainous voice cut through the happy moment. Steve and Venus turned to see Banzai with his arm in a lock around Zoony's neck and the little lazoon was gagging for air. "ZOONY" cried Venus. "One move Zodiac and the cub dies" said Banzai evilly. Venus turned to Steve her eyes full of fear. Steve then looked at Zoony struggling to breath. Steve thought for a goon few seconds. "You have five seconds Zodiac" timed Banzai. "WAIT" cried Steve. "Don't hurt him I'll do anything" said Steve. "That's more like it Zodiac" said Banzai who then released Zoony who then fell to the ground and started gasping for air. Without thinking Venus ran towards Zoony. "NO WAIT VENUS IT'S A TRAP" yelled Steve but it was too late as soon as Venus had reached Zoony Banzai had already pounced on top of her and dug his sharp claws into her shoulders. Venus fell to the ground screaming in pain. Steve then fired the built in Ray Gun on his Jet Mobile and struck Banzai down.

Steve then got off it and ran to Venus. "VENUS, VENUS PLEASE GET UP". Venus then turned around and looked at Steve her face deadly pale. "It's no good Steve I'm finished" she said crying. Tears then started to emerge in Steve's eyes then glowered at Banzai. "You low down Space Snake" he said his voice full of hate. Steve was about to lunge at Banzai when Shenzi pinned him from behind. "It's a pity we're on opposite sides Steve Zodiac I could use a guy like you in my clan". "I'll never join you" growled Steve struggling to get up underneath the hyena's pin. "Especially after what you have just done to the one I love the most". "Such a way with words" teased Shenzi as she dug her claws into Steve's back. Steve hissed in pain as the hyena pierced his back further the pain was unbearable.

All hope looked lost until Shenzi was flung off Steve's back and into the dirt Steve looked up to see Matt riding towards him on his Jet Mobile. Steve guessed that Matt had knocked her out with his Ray Gun. Zazu and Simba were close behind. Matt landed beside Steve and helped him up "Hang on Steve you're going to be ok". "Don't worry about me Matt Venus is the one in trouble". While Simba gathered up Shenzi, Banzai and Ed who were all still unconscious Steve and Matt attended to Venus and Zoony who were also unconscious on the floor. "You both need help real bad" said Matt. "Venus can you hear me" asked Steve as he ran his fingers through the long hair the pretty female owned. Venus's face was as pale as ever it was only a matter of time now before she passed away. "Steve if anything happens to me promise me one thing" she said tears running down her cheeks. "Anything" said Steve. "Take care of Zoony for me" "I will do my best". "Thanks Steve" said the earth woman as she slipped away into unconsciousness once again. Matt checked her pulse "She's still alive Steve" he said. "Yeah Matt but for how long" asked Steve. Simba then walked over to the pair and knew immediately what had happened. "You must find Raffiki" he declared "He'll know what to do". "Yeah we'll do that thanks Simba". "Don't mention it I know how it feels to loose a loved one". "But where do we find him" asked Steve as he saddled Venus gently on the back of his jet Mobile. Simba then turned to Zazu who was hovering just above them. "Zazu take Steve to Raffiki's tree house it's urgent. "Yes sire of course" said the hornbill. "I'll stay here and help the lionesses clean up the last hyenas" said Simba. "Thanks" said Steve as he and Matt took off on their Jet Mobiles and followed Zazu towards the tree house where Raffiki lived. "Steve turned back to Venus. "Hang on Venus" he said he only hoped it was not too late…

A/N Please read and review.


	10. Destination Mount Kilomanjaro

A/N Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all reveiwers. Please R & R. 

Chapter 10

Steve and Matt had arrived at Raffik's tree house. They're Jet Mobiles were parked outside. Outside the house the two space men were waiting impatieantly for Raffik to give them news weather he could save Venus or not! Zoony was also in pain he had been taken to the house on the back of Matt's Jet Mobile. Venus and Zoony had both been viciously attacked by hyenas and were both on the verge of death. To add to problems when Steve and Matt had first showed them to Raffiki the old Mandrill wasn't sure if he could help them or not. Zazu was also waiting with them. Everyone was silent. The silence was broken however my steve muttering to himself under his breath. "sure steve you're the greatest Space Pilot in the world. Yet you couldn't even save you're own girlfreind". Despite it was mutterd Zazu and Matt still heard him loud and clear. Matt put his hand on steve's shoulder "Now then Steve if anyone is to blame its me Iwas the one that turned up late to the batel so I'm to blame". Steve smiled at the old professor "Thanks Matt you really are a good freind but it must remain that it was my fault". Then it was Zazu's turn to compfort Steve he flew up and perched himself on Steve's shoulder. "Consider it my fault colonel if I had been flying at a faster pase Matt would have arrived at the battle faster". Steve then smiled at Zazu this time and said "Don't blame your self either Zazu from what I've seen of you in action you are the greatest flyer in the Pride lands". "Thanks" said a blushing Zazu.

There were a few more minutes of silence then the trio saw Raffiki climb down out of his tree and hurry towards them. They would have ran to if they didn't feel so depressed. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to save them". Said the mandrill sadly. "I'm sorry" he said. "You mean they're dead" said Steve lowering his head in sadness. Raffiki then hit Steve over the head with his stick causing Zazu to leap off his shoulder in panic. "Ow geeze what was that for" said Steve rubbing his head in pain. "Correction I said that they're is nothing I can do to save but they're is something you can do to save them". "And that is " said Steve. "In the center of Mountain Kilomanjaro there is a large spring of water. However this water is special it contain a liquid that can cure all attacks made on animals by hyenas. I used to have this liquid but unfortunatly it ran out. I'm so incredibly sorry"  
"Never mind about that Raffiki" said Steve. "Lets go get some more"  
"But Steve how can you even be sure that this water is even real". Protested Matt. Steve then turned to Raffiki looking for an answer and the Mandrill simply replied "I have spiratural connections" "Exactly what he said" said Steve agreeing with Raffiki even though he didn't understand what he had said. "And number two" said Matt crossing his arms. "How do you suppose we get there XL5 is damaged" "Good point matt but I have a plan we could take Fireball Junior". "Fireball Junior" said Zazu and Raffiki together. "Yeah its the nose cone section of XL5 it can break off and become a separate Space craft". "I supose its in good flying shape" said Matt. Steve then turned to Raffiki "How long can Venus and Zoony last out for". "Not long I'm afraid". "Well I hope they can last traveling to kilomanJaro with us". "I'm afraid that can't be done colonel Zodiac no tension must be applied thy're bodies what so ever so I'm afraid flying is out of the question" said Raffiki. "To bad we'll just have to collect the water in containers and bring it back to them". "Then lets go" said Matt exitedly. "Can I come with you" asked Zazu. "Sure" said Steve "Three pairs of eyes are better than two". "I don't know what you meant by that but I like it" said Zazu enthusiasticaly.

There was great excitement at Pride Rock all the animals were gatherd around XL5 as King Simba wished the trio good luck on they're mission.  
"Take care of you're selves and good luck" said Nala "Thanks" said Steve she then nuzzled Zazu "Take care Zazu and no heroics" said Nala.  
"Oh you no me better than that" said Zazu blushing. "Good luck Steve Zodiac and don't worry Raffiki will take care of Venus". "Thanks Simba" said Steve. "Are you sure you can manage take off ok" asked simba. "I think I can but I might scratch Pride Rock slightly" "That's ok its all in a good cause". "Lets climb aboard then" said Matt. The trio climbed bravely aboard Fireball XL5 and made they're way into Fireball junior.  
All the animals watching stood back as Steve ignited the ship's vertical thrust moators and Fireball junior raised higher and higher into the sky. Steve turned to Zazu who was sitting on his shoulder "Nervouse" he asked "No I'm willing to be afraid if it saves Venuse's life". "Thanks" smiled Steve he was begining to like Zazu and se a whole new side to him which no one else saw... Matt selected junior's horizontal boost and the trio of heroes were on they're way. The only question was... were they going to be in time.


End file.
